


Drunk Threesomes

by Astralideas



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Burr enjoys it lmao, Burr was a pornstar, Consensual Slut Shaming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astralideas/pseuds/Astralideas
Summary: A drunk James and Aaron make for a lot of fun.





	Drunk Threesomes

**Author's Note:**

> (The pornstar/Lil' A thing is an au of Badromantics)

They had been drinking. Jefferson hasn't because he was the designated driver and James and Aaron were adorable when drunk. 

He had learned three things in a game of drunk truth or dare: 1. Aaron used to be a pornstar(his name was Lil A’ and he had the weirdest fucking haircut back then) 2. Aaron sounded fucking incredible moaning(he had asked Burr to do a moan after finding out #1) and 3. Aaron had a thing for accents(specifically Southern accents). Thomas loved all three. 

Thomas had just pulled into the driveway and was guiding a buzzed Madison and drunk Burr inside. Burr had asked to stay over because he wasn't use to sleeping alone after Alex, the ungrateful fuck, had broke up with him. Mads had agreed and Thomas didn't care. (A lie he loved the idea) As they walked in Burr and James leaned together.

Thomas thought he should feel jealous, seeing his boyfriend being so close to an extremely attractive man, but he didn't. He just felt happy. Thomas was taking his jacket and shoes off when he heard a gasp.  
His eyed widened as he turned around and saw Burr and James kissing. Suddenly James pulled away and said "Oh my god.... Thomas, I'm....I'm so sorry oh god Burr did you even want that? oh shit!". James eyebrows furrowed and he groaned. Thomas quickly walked over to James and Burr. He softly said "Hey James I don't mind ok? I actually like Aaron too ok?". He heard Burr gasp and felt him pull him down into a kiss. Thomas felt his face heat up. James smiled a dopey smile and said "I wish I knew that earlier". 

Burr broke away from Thomas and panted. James walked over to Burr and hugged him from behind. Burr whimpered and grinded into James. Thomas pulled Aaron's head up and softly kissed him. 

He pulled away and said "Why don't we take this into the bedroom?". James grinned and said "Sure". Burr frantically nodded. 

When they got there Burr immediately started taking off all his clothes. When he was done James grinned and Thomas whistled and said "You look so pretty like that Darling. Why don't ya get on the bed for us?" (Thomas wondered whether Aaron noticed if he was making his accent heavy on purpose). 

Aaron gulped and got on the bed on his hands and knees. James sat in front of him and pulled Aaron into another kiss which made Aaron moan.

Thomas got lube and a condom out and walked to the back of Aaron. He poured lube onto his fingers and slowly pushed one finger into Aaron. Aaron pulled away from James and moaned.

James hummed and asked “Think you can suck me off Sweetheart? Bet you're really good at it huh?”. Aaron panted and said “Sure”. He let James guide his head down and started softly nuzzling his dick. James moaned and pet Aaron's head.

Thomas added another finger and groaned as he saw Aaron swallow down his boyfriend's cock. Although Thomas mused as he added another finger, Burr might be his boyfriend now too.

Burr pulled up for a second and begged “Please fuck me oh please, Thomas please”. Thomas hummed and said “Sure Sweet thang”. He pulled his fingers out and slipped on the condom. He slicked himself up and slowly pushed inside.

Thomas couldn't help but think how pretty Burr looked all filled. Jefferson hilted and stayed there for a second. He leaned down and started whispering in Burr's ear “You look so good like this Darling, so pretty. You want me to fuck you Sweetheart?”. James groaned as Aaron moaned and nodded best he could.

Thomas chuckled and slowly pulled out until he was just barely inside. He thrusted forward hard and started pounding his ass. James whistled and said “He sure looks cute like this, his face is all screwed like he just can't take it”. Thomas moaned and said “I bet the little slut loves being filled up like this”. Aaron moaned around James’ and spread his legs wider.

Thomas smiled and reached down to Aaron's dick and started pumping. James groaned and pulled out of Aaron and said “Can I cum on your face princess?”. Aaron gasped from Thomas’ touches and said “Yes, oh god please, harder Thomas please”.

James groaned and started jacking off. He said “You sound so nice, panting and whimpering”. Thomas agreed “Looks nice too, squirming and trying to get more of the dick inside his ass”. Aaron whimpered at that. 

James hand jerked over the head of his cock, he was close. “I changed my mind Darling” He said “I want you to beg for my cum, beg for me to cover you like the little whore you are, put those pornstar skills to use Slut”. Aaron groaned and pleaded “Please James, cover me, mark me, oh you're close aren't you? Oh god!” Aaron sobbed the last bit “Please James!”. James groaned “Such a goddamn whore begging for my come like that, bet the accent helps huh?” Aaron whimpered at that. James shouted his name as he came. Aaron yelped, not expecting it, but moaned at being covered like that.

Thomas growled and muttered into Aaron's ear “Such a fucking whore, begging like that and moaning at being cum on. You're a slut for us aren't? Say it!”. Thomas bit his shoulder and started sucking on it. Aaron yelped and moaned “Yes I'm your slut! Only for you! Oh god I'm gonna cum”.

Thomas jerked his hand over the head of Aaron's dick and said “Do it Princess, cum for us”. Aaron gasped and spilled into Thomas’ hand. 

Thomas groaned and and gripped Aaron's hips, fucking him even harder. Aaron yelped and squirmed, the fucking almost too much after coming. 

James bit his lip as he watched Thomas keep fucking Aaron. He walked over and pulled Thomas into a kiss. He pulled Thomas’ hair(Thomas would deny it but James knew he loved that). James pulled back slightly and said “Come for me Sweetheart(another thing Thomas would never admit to loving)”. Thomas whimpered and put his face in the crook of James’ neck. His hips stuttered as he came, whimpering and panting.

They all sat there for a couple minutes. Thomas moved first, he pulled out of Aaron(who cursed at the movement). He took off the condom and tied it, then threw it in the trash. James walked over to the laundry bin and got out one of Thomas’ shirts. “Aw come James” Thomas whined. James shushed him and said “It needs to be washed anyways”. He wiped Aaron's face, gave him a gentle kiss, and tossed the shirt back into the laundry.

Thomas laid down, and James laid down next to him. He quickly scooted over as Burr crawled up to lay in between them. Thomas was close to falling asleep when he heard Burr say “So… does this mean we're dating”. He rambled on saying how it was fine if they weren't but he really wanted to, he was cut off when both James and Thomas kissed him and James said “Yes we're dating Aaron”. Burr smiled and nodded, then closed his eyes. They were all asleep within minutes.


End file.
